


What Best Friends Are For

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Biting, Fluff, Fluffy, Kinda, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Soulmates, Vampire!Dick, Vampires, Wally loves being bitten, implied eventual dick/wally, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night spent cuddling and watching a movie changes only slightly when Dick gets hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Best Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my story 'Unsurprising' but can easily be read alone. Dick is 13 here and Wally is 15.

    Wally wasn’t tired, not at all.

    No, what was plaguing him at the moment was the immense boredom and loneliness he was suffering from due to the absence of his best friend.

    Dick was off doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham at the moment so here Wally was. Alone at 2 am in the cave lounge watching some B rated horror movie that he forgot the name of as soon as he started watching it while also managing to empty the majority of food stocked in the kitchen.

    Time passed even slower than usual considering his speedster nature, so the 45 minutes that passed felt like hours until,

    _Recognized: Robin - B01_

    The redhead was up and standing in front of the zetatubes before the Boy Wonder had even stepped off of the platform.

    “Rob! Dude, you’re finally back! I’ve been waiting for you to come back because I was really bored and kinda lonely and I was kinda hoping that ifyou’renottootiredwecouldcuddleandwatchthatactionmoviethatwedidn’tgetachancetoseeintheaters…” The ginger spoke so fast that it should have been impossible for anyone but another speedster to be able to understand him, but the acrobat simply smiled and nodded.

    “Yeah, sure thing Walls, just let me take a quick shower and change into some pajamas and I’ll be right down.”

    “Sweet!” the runner fist-bumped the air.

    Dick made his way to his room quickly with a smile on his face. He deftly went through the motions of showering and putting on an old tank top and some cotton blue pajama pants before he made his way back down to the living room/lounge area where his best friend had already put the movie in the bluray player and was lying stretched out on the couch in his own pajamas ( a flash tank top with red cotton pajama pants) with a very large, half eaten bowl of popcorn in his hands.

    The acrobat walked over quietly and stood next to the occupied couch and looked at the redhead with his hands placed on his hips as he looked at the freckled teen expectantly over the edges of his darkly tinted sunglasses.

    The ginger looked up and smiled before setting the bowl aside and spreading his legs to give the brunette a place to lay.

    Dick grinned and made himself comfortable laying across the ginger between his legs. He wrapped his toned arms around Wally and rested his head on the speedster’s shoulder and chest, content in listening to the hummingbird heartbeat as his best friend stroked up and down his spine soothingly.

    The smaller teen sat up for a moment,

    “What’s up Rob? Something wrong?” the brunette looked thoughtful for a moment  before he glanced around the room hesitantly and then smiled. He then reached up and removed the sunglasses from his face.

    “Much better.” he smiled. The older teen smiled back and the two got comfortable again, relaxing into the movie and each other.

    The comfortable silence between the two lasted for approximately 20 minutes before it was interrupted by a loud growling noise.   

    Dick stiffened and his eyes widened and he turned his head away from the TV, burying his face in the cloth of Wally’s shirt in embarrassment.

    A quiet laugh resonated from within the redhead’s chest.

    “Dude, you’re hungry. Why didn’t you just say so earlier?” The freckled teen asked with an easy smile. The brunette mumbled something indistinguishable into his friend’s chest, who simply laughed and pulled his the younger boy up slightly higher on his chest and leaned his head back, allowing easier access to his neck.

    “Go ahead dude, dig in.” Robin chuckled slightly as he glanced up at his best friend lovingly.

    “Thanks Wally.” the youngest said quietly  as he leaned into the ginger teens neck. He nuzzled it slightly before opening his mouth, his canines growing into fangs that easily pierced the soft skin of the speedster’s neck.

    The freckle-faced teen stiffened and his breath hitched slightly for a brief moment at the initial pain of the bite before he sighed and let his body go lax at the pleasant feeling, moving his hand to the back of the brunettes head, threading finger’s through the ebony locks.

    A smile graced his face as he relaxed into the soothing pull of blood from his neck. He turned back to the movie, barely paying attention to whatever dramatic action scene was playing on the large screen as the little bird drank his fill.

    Now most people would find his current relaxed and blissful state confusing given his current position, but to Wally, this was just another way he was close with his best friend. This had been going on regularly for a little over two years now and it only continued to bring them closer.

    The redhead looked forward to the times that Dick was hungry, it had stopped being awkward after the first few exchanges and their bond had been growing ever since. Hell, the redhead even enjoyed the act itself. He relished in the knowledge that he could help keep his best friend, one of the most important people in the world to him, healthy. Wally never felt better than in the moments like this, with Dick’s mouth moving slowly and rhythmically on his neck as he coaxed blood from the delicate punctures.

    The speedster was only marginally less awake by the time he felt Dick wash his tongue over the small wounds and sit up, giving the freckled speedster a smile as he licked the blood from around his lips, blue eyes sparkling in the choppy light from the long forgotten movie.

    “Thanks again Wally.” Dick said softly as he laid his head back on the redhead’s chest. Wally could already feel his body beginning to replenish the blood he had given up. He stroked his friend’s ebony hair once more before wrapping his arms tightly around the acrobat. He loved this boy with all of his heart, whether that was platonic or not, he didn’t know, but he did love his soul mate, with all of his heart.

    “No problem Dick.” Wally whispered quietly, cautious when using his mate’s real name. Both teens smiled. “It’s what best friends are for.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for more Vampire BatFam fics (probably mainly Birdflash)


End file.
